Achievement
Information * Additional Facts * Available Achievements #Trigger Puller I - Play 20 Battles #*Break in your team by entering battle 20 times. #Trigger Puller II - Play 100 Battles #*Become a seasoned pro by entering battle 100 times. #Trigger Puller III - Play 250 Battles #*Demonstrate your commitment to the war effort by entering battle 250 times. #Trigger Puller IV - Play 500 Battles #*Become a one-person war machine by entering battle 500 times. #Trigger Puller V - Play 1000 Battles #*You are war incarnate! Battle 1000 times! #War Hero I - Win 10 Battles #*Prove your team's worth by beating 10 opponents. #War Hero II - Win 50 Battles #*Accomplish a major victory by beating 50 opponents. #War Hero III - Win 100 Battles #*Turn the tide of war by beating 100 opponents. #War Hero IV - Win 250 Battles #*Single-handedly win the war by beating 250 opponents. #War Hero V - Win 500 Battles #*Crush your enemies, see them driven before you. Beat 500 opponents! #Veteran I - Complete 1 Campaign #*Get your first taste of conquest by completing a campaign. #Veteran II - Complete 3 Campaigns #*Keep the war effort rolling by completing 3 campaigns. #Veteran III - Complete 10 Campaigns #*Be relentless and complete 10 campaigns. #Veteran IV - Complete 25 Campaigns #*Show no mercy to your opponents by completing 25 campaigns. #Veteran V - Complete 50 Campaigns #*Never surrender! Complete 50 campaigns! #Patton - Win 1 Campaign #*Become an elite player by winning a campaign. #Caesar - Win 5 Campaigns #*Join the elite of the elite by winning 5 campaigns. #Napoleon - Win 10 Campaigns #*Wini 10 campaigns for a bit of colored ribbon and a kick-ass mask. #Career Soldier - Play All Battles In 1 Campaign #*Maximize your points by playing all the battles in a campaign. #Team Snipers - Enter Battle With 5 Snipers #*Lead your team commander and 5 snipers in to battle. #Team Breachers - Enter Battle With 5 Breachers #*Lead your team commander and 5 breachers in to battle. #Team SAW Gunners - Enter Battle With 5 SAW Gunners #*Lead your team commander and 5 SAW gunners in to battle. #Team Medics - Enter Battle With 5 Medics #*Lead your team commander and 5 medics in to battle. #Team Radiomen - Enter Battle With 5 Radiomen #*Lead your team commander and 5 radiomen in to battle. #Blitz Killer - One Soldier Kills 10 Enemies In One Battle #*Demonstrate your team strength by having a soldier kill 10 enemies in a single battle. #Lightning Killer - Get A Killing Streak Of 10 Or More #*Prove your team's dominance by having a soldier get a killing streak of 10 or better in one battle. #Glory Hog - Opponent Never Controls The Mission Area #*Completely demoralize your opponent by not allowing him to take control of the mission area. #Professional Killer - Kill 500 Enemy Soldiers #*Perfect your soldiering skills by killing 500 enemy soldiers. #Executioner - Kill 3,000 Enemy Soldiers #*Intimidate your opponents by killing 3000 enemy soldiers. #Exterminator - Kill 10,000 Enemy Soldiers #*Establish your position as an apex warrior, kill 10000 enemy soldiers. #Hit-Man - Get 10 Group Kills #*Refine your killing technique by taking out multiple enemies with one shot. #Marksman - Get 100 Veteran Kills #*Become an efficient killing machine by taking out enemies who have a +10 rating or better. #Sharpshooter - Get 1,000 Headshots #*Demonstrate to all opponents your weapon mastery by killing enemies with one shot their heads. #Assassin - Get 1,000 Revenge Kills #*Your soldiers exact revenge by immediately killing the enemies that killed him. #Private First Class - Open A Standard Equipment Pack #*Consript a batch of new recruits and equipment by purchasing a standard pack. #Squad Leader - Open A Bronze Equipment Pack #*Acquire more seasoned soldiers and equipment by purchasing a bronze pack. #Drill Sergeant - Open A Silver Equipment Pack #*Find the best soldiers and equipment for the job by purchasing a silver pack. #Enlisted - All Bronze Soldiers #*Field a team of seasoned soldiers by entering a battle with all bronze ranked soldiers. #Non-Com - All Silver Soldiers #*Assemble a team of expert soldiers by entering combat with all silver ranked soldiers. #Top Brass - All Elite Soldiers #*Settle only for the best of the best. Enter combat with all elite ranked soldiers. #All In - Use 3 Standard Tactics #*Demonstrate your military prowess by using 3 standard tactics before a battle. #Tactician - Full Standard Tactics For 10 Battles #*Gain the upper hand on unsuspecting opponents by using 3 standard tactics before 10 battles. #Strategist - Any 3 Elite Tactics #*Up your game by using 3 elite tactics before 4 battles. #Mastermind - Full Elite Tactics For 10 Battles #*Dramatically improve your odds of winning by using 3 elite tactics before 10 battles. #Express Yourself - Perform 20 Soldier Customizations #*Re-write the fates of soldiers by customizing 20 names or other traits. #First Blood - Win 1 Special Mission #*Win 1 P.O.W. special mission battle. #Charlie Mike - Win 1- Special Missions #*Win 10 P.O.W. special mission battles. #Mission Accomplished - Win All Special Missions #*Win all P.O.W. special mission battles. #Dead Check - Kill 50 Enemies In Special Missions #*Kill 50 enemies in P.O.W. special mission battles. #Extreme Prejudice - Kill 200 Enemies In Special Missions #*Kill 200 enemies in P.O.W. special mission battles. Quotes Related Pages * Animated Gallery Rivals At War Logo animated.gif|Example GIF Gallery Rivals At War Photo2.jpg|Example Photo Video Category:In-Game Feature